


Incubus

by Taesstory



Series: Desiderium [1]
Category: History (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Contracts, Demon Contract, Demons, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Sacrifice, Human Yijeong, M/M, Mass Murder, Shameless Smut, Smut, incubus Kyungil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: Incubus.  A demon that feeds on lust but there is no such thing as one? Thats what Jang Yijeong thought at first until one night changed his thoughts showing him even the darkest things they say in stories can be real and maybe not so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO I came to add my story from AFF to here because why not.  
> Quick little things.  
> Yes this is Darkytae.  
> i will be putting the squeal on here as well!  
> Enjoy!

So this is how it was going to end?

Laying on a dirt covered floor, blood seeping from his stomach with a bunch of people in clocks chanting in some strange langue.

Even Yijeong could not see this as the way he was going to die. At least he could have been hit by a car but no seems like he was going to die from the hands of a weird cult. Yijeong gave a small whimper as he felt the pain in his stomach worsen as one of the clocked men moved and stuck their finger into his wound making the poor boy scream out in pain. The clocked man ripped his fingers out of Yijeong before dripping on to what seemed to be a pentagram.

“Why me....why..” was all he whispered out. Yijeong never did anything wrong but it always seemed like he was meant to suffer. He was on his way home from work from a long day of severing teenagers talking about how the world is not that good anymore or how tumblr was the best way to talk about justice. He would always watch them sometimes chuckling to himself how these kids seemed like they really had no troubles in their own world, You could say the small black haired boy envied them. 

Yijeong was a illegitimate child born to a women who was having an affair with the man who was his father. His mother was everything to him maybe his only friend but he lost all of that at the age of seventeen. The women who his father was married to seemed to have found out about their affair and she did not take it that well at all. He remembered he was just talking to his mother when he heard screaming and pounding against their door, Being pushed into the closet and being told to stay there before the sound of breaking glass was heard. Shouts were heard and all Yijeong could do was watch as he mother was hit and then shoved against the table before he knew it...the women grabbed a knife from the counter and forced it into his mother chest. Wanting to scream out he saw how his mother turn her head to look at where he was hiding as if telling him not to scream out. Tears ran down his cheeks as the young boy watched her get stabbed over and over again. When the women was done she threw the knife away, cleaned her hands and walked out. With shaking hands the seventeen year old pushed the door opened and walked over to the body of his only family.  
“M-Mom..?” Yijeong whispered out but sadly she just laid there unmoving with her eyes just staring at him. It finally hit him as he screamed out hugging her lifeless body that he was now all alone with no one to love him.

 

He ended up pushing himself from everyone in his school after his mothers death, Never talking to anyone and even sometimes crying in between classes. It took the boy only a few months to finally stop crying but he wanted to get that women back he wanted her gone for taking away his only family maybe get back at that man he would of called father. One day after close up the little café he worked at, Yijeong was heading back home when he felt like he was being followed. Stopping for a few minutes he kept hearing the foot steps coming to him. Turning around as if he was ready to punch who ever was falling him but as he turned around fist ready he was grabbed by the arm and punched in the stomach before a cloth was pressed against his face. Vision was going blurry but Yijeong was able to catch the face of a man he served to early that day. Then it all went black.

 

Now here he was.

The chanting seemed to be getting louder and he felt the room get strangely cold making his body shiver. Suddenly the chanting stop and the black haired boy opened his eyes only to see through tear filled eyes a dark blue mist and figure within it.  
“It worked..” One of the clocked men said. It was silent for a moment, the only sounds were coming from some of the cultist members whispering to each other until finally the thing within the mist spoke.

“Well what’s this..” It spoke out with a rather velvety voice that gave Yijeong Goosebumps .

“What does it look like demon. We have summoned you from god knows where you came from. “

Demon.

So these people were going to send Yijeong to hell with this...thing.

The room went silent once again as the demon started to walk out from the blue smoke. The dark haired boy started to breathe faster fearing that he was going to be killed or eaten by it but his thoughts and air stopped as he felt something bump his shoulder. He was scared to look at what touched his shoulder but the curiosity was to much, Turning his head slowly Yijeong saw what looked like a leather boot. Slowly trailing his eyes up to see what else was there he gave a tiny whimper as a pair of dark blue eyes stared down right back at him. For a demon Yijeong did believe it was quite handsome. The demon kept his eyes on him before smirking.  
“My my look at you. All laid out for me like a treat...You..” It paused for a spilt second before speaking back to Yijeong.  
“You still want to live like you have something you must do…Yes. I think I like you a lot little boy...you are what I want.”

“Demon you work for us not him us we are the one that summoned you.” The cultist yelled. Turning its head sharply, the demon gave a low growl at the man.  
“Work for you? Ha don’t make me laugh human. I have not even made a contract with you and I don’t think I plan on it. You all just want power and greed. A disgusting taste that I don’t want in my mouth…I rather have him…Sweet and innocent...the best taste.” It gave a laugh before cracking his neck to look at the men with a twisted smirk across his lips.  
“Might as well get rid of this taste.” Was all he said before moving to the group of people. Not wanting to see Yijeong gave a sob and shut his eyes as screams were heard along with what sounded like laughter from the demon. The sounds of ripping came into his ears and even he felt a wetness hit his face and body every few seconds and he had a good idea it was the blood of the people who kidnapped him. Opening his eyes again, He felt weak and light.  
“This must be it..” he whispered to himself as his vision was slowly fading.  
“See you soon mom.” Just as he was about to pass out from blood lose he heard a low chuckle.

“Your mine now.”

 

CRACK

Snapping his eyes open , Yijeong sat up straight in his bed breathing hard. He looked around the room and touched his stomach only to feel a scar there.  
“Just a dream..” He whispered to himself but he knew it was not a dream. It was a flash back to that night. The night that changed his life. The dark haired boy looked out his bedroom mirror to see the city of Manhattan in a rather rainy sight.  
“Damnit they said it would be sunny today.” Yijeong mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. The door swung open, Hitting the wall hard enough to leave a crack and in the door way stood a figure with dark blue eyes. The eyes of the demon that he was used to summon.  
“Good morning sunshine.”

“Mmm...Morning Kyungil..” Was all Yijeong said in a groggy tone.

It has been three months since that night. Three months since Yijeong work up in a hospital bed but he was not alone. He remembered seeing a rather handsome man with him just looking t him but when he saw those dark blue eyes he knew it was that demon. After maybe ten minutes of the demon holding his hand over the boys mouth to get him to calm down and stop screaming, The demon pretty much gave him the run down on what he was and how he wanted to make a contract with the boy . Once again after a other ten minutes of trying to get the boy from not having a panic attack and telling him ‘I’m not after your soul...I’m not that species of demon. Just an incubus.’ 

Yijeong, after promising he would not scream and listen to what the incubus wanted. He was told by the demon that he feds off of lust and other emotions. The demon was telling him that when he was summoned that he could taste his fear and how it was sweet to him. 

“Like I said before I want to make a contract with you Jang Yijeong. You want something badly and I can help you get that but I get your lust in return.”

Yijeong ran his fingers through his hair as he kept thinking on that night and how he made of the biggest choices of his life.

“I-I will make a contract with you demon…I want to still keep my pride as a human and with your help to start but I want you to help me find me find my birth father…and his wife who killed my mom. I want to find them just to see who my father is...I don’t care how long it takes but once that is done...You can own my body and soul.”

The demon smirked at him giving his rather plush lips a lick.  
“Ah giving your body and soul to be mine? Oh little Jang Yijeong you have no idea what you got yourself into Now we must place your contract and I know just the place...” Waking over to the young boy, The handsome incubus pulled Yijeongs hospital blanket off along with pulling up his little gown and moved his rather cold hand up the boy thigh. This action alone was something the young man was not used to and even felt himself blush but soon he felt a small burning on his thigh but it was soon gone once the incubus removed his hand from his skin. Yijeong blinked and pulled his hospital gown up to see a pentagram on his thigh. At least he could hide it.. ‘There we go.” he said in a rather cheerful tone.  
“Now give me a name Yijeong.” A name huh? Yijeong looked up at the man wondering what a good name was until it finally hit him.

“Kyungil.”

 

  
Indeed Yijeong did not know what he was getting himself into but thanks to Kyungil so far he was able to get some info on his father living in New York. With this information him and Kyungil moved to a nice apartment in Manhattan and been living there for the past three months. He was able to find a nice job at a small café as a barista.  
“Mmm hey what time is it..” The contractor asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Time? Oh its ten minutes to eleven.”

Snapping his eyes open, Yijeong leaped out of bed. “The hell! You should of woke me up earlier! Unlike you I have to work and pay rent to this place!” The dark haired boy was going to make a turn to his closet to grab his work outfit but he was stopped when Kyungil large hand grabbed his arm and yanked him close to his body.  
“Hmm…Your not going to go to work today little Yijeong...You looked so peaceful in that bed.” The incubus ran his hand down Yijeong sides rather slowly making the youngest out of the two shiver a little. “Plus I’m really hungry.” Groaning loudly, Yijeong tried to squirm his way out of his demons arms but Kyungil was taller and much more built.  
“Kyungil this is seriously not the ti-Ah..” He was not even able to finish his sentence due to Kyungil moving his hand into Yijeongs underwear and grasping his semi hard cock.  
“Aw but it’s always time for us to fuck. You been having me starve for the past two days .” Yijeong would be lying if he said he did not mind the sex hell he quite liked it but he was tired and was running late. He should of guessed Kyungil was hungry. After he named the demon, Kyungil not even a few minutes later told him he wanted to eat and pretty much gave Yijeong his first ever blow job since he knew the boy was still healing from his stab wound. His first time with Kyungil however was not as gentle but not to rough. Kyungil kept going on about how sweet he tasted since he was a virgin at the time but even now Kyungil kept saying he still tasted sweet to him.  
Yijeong was forced out of his thoughts right as a pair of sharp teeth pierced his shoulder causing the boy to yelp out.  
“You know Yijeong. I don’t like it when you go off into dreamland when I’m trying to eat.” Kyungil coo’d before he moved his hand up to grab Yijeong roughly by the hair, Forcing him to look into his dark blue eyes. Moaning out loudly, Yijeong bit his lip as a shot of pleasure ran threw him.  
“Ah yes you’re into hair pulling.~ Always liking that bit of pain from me.” Leaning down Kyungil took the boys lips with his own roughly not caring if Yijeong gave a tiny whine. Trying to pull away from the Incubus skilled set of lips only to fail, Yijeong gave a louder groan at Kyungil.  
“K-Kyungil we can have sex when I get back...Jesus why do you have to be so fucking horny all the time?!”

Laughing softly, Kyungil turned his small contractor around to look at him in the eyes. “Because little Yijeong...It’s you.” Right as Kyungil said those words He pushed Yijeong onto the bed. The smaller of the two looked up at Kyungil with a tiny glare watching him move closer and closer until he was hovering over Yijeong with both of his hands by his head. He never really knew why Kyungil was so attractive to him, He always saw him self as maybe only cute hell his demon thought his plush lips were a turn off for everyone but no Kyungil loved those lips. He loved kissing them, Biting them and even watching them swell when he had the boy give him head. Yijeong tried to keep his gaze away from those piercing blue eyes but he failed. It was like he was being put under a spell…A Spell he could not get out of until Kyungil was well fed.  
“Yijeongie~ Stop day dreaming. You know I find that very insulting when I’m trying to please myself and you.” Kyungil gave off a smirk as Yijeong looked up at him feeling his cheeks turn pink. “So can I eat now?” Yijeong kept looking at him until he finally gave his demon a small nod which was what Kyungil needed to bite down harshly at his throat.  
“K-Kyungil..!” Bringing his hands up to smack the brunet on the head, His wrist were captured by Kyungils much larger hand.  
“Hmm Do you know what is going to happen to you my little Yijeong.” He watched as the demon got up onto his knees and guiding Yijeongs smaller hand down his chest down to his groin where he could feel the hardness pressing against those rather tight pants. “I’m going to make you stay in bed with me all day after I’m done eating my brunch.” Great now Yijeong would have to text Dokyun his boss that he was sick, Thank god the man was such a kind soul to him.  
“Then do it.” Yijeong gave the demons bulge a squeeze causing him to growl out. 

Feeling his hand get pulled back and pinned above his head, Yijeong gave a tiny little squirm as Kyungil other hand moved down to his boxers.

“Ah someone is already hard for me huh?” Kyungil said in a teasing tone before he grabbed the end of Yijeong boxers and yanked then down with one tug now leaving him fully naked for his demons view.  
“T-That’s not fair! Take off your clothes too!” Yijeong whined up at his demon before smacking his side with his foot. Kyungil chuckled at his demanding contractor. He let go of Yijeongs hand and slowly started to peel off his own shirt followed by his pants and underwear. Yijeong stared at the mans body licking his lips slightly. He could never get over Kyungil built. Broad shoulders, Thick thighs, nice ass, perfect cock and god abs that looked like they were made by the worlds greatest artist. He’s seen them so many times now in the past three months but every time he did Yijeong could feel his heart stop. After a few minutes of staring Yijeong moved his hands up to Kyungils neck and pulled him down to kiss him once again. The kiss started to become messy as Yijeong tried to take control just for a moment but Kyungil tongue was skilled, Forcing its way into his mouth making the younger moan out.  
“On your knees and place your hands against the window. “ Kyungil growled lowly. Yijeong whimpered but he got up and turned himself around letting his knees touch his pillows and his hands press against the window. Yijeong was not really sure why he wanted to have his bed by the window. Maybe it was because he liked laying in his bed and seeing the city there. 

A snap was heard and a heat was pressed up against his back while a pair of two wet fingers were lightly pushing against his entrance. “N-Ngh..W-Why did you have to put two in at the same time..” Yijeong asked as Kyungil kissed his neck. Kyungil just smirked against his neck before licking up to his ear then biting down on his earlobe.  
“Because I think you can now handle two fingers before three.” Yijeong felt the incubus two fingers slowly spread within him as he moved in and out purposely missing his prostate causing the dark haired boy to turn his head.  
“Please just put your cock in me…please Kyungil I need you to fuck me.” As he felt the fingers rip out of him Yijeong gave a tiny cry from the lost of being filled by something but soon he felt his ass cheeks get spread and something much thicker and hotter was pressing against his hole.

Shutting his eyes tightly as he felt Kyungil pushing his way inside of him until the swell of his ass met with Kyungil hips. Yijeong could hear Kyungil making a sound that almost sounded like a puur before he licked his shoulder. “Ah always so tight and hot for me…Mmm Yijeongie do you know what you taste like right now?” Before Yijeong could even give an answer Kyungil pulled himself out before slamming himself back into the young man. “You taste like cinnamon and a bit of chocolate ~ I swear your taste always changes when ever I fuck you but you must like it . Always putting up a fake fight saying you need to work leaving me and my hand alone but now I got you here and I’m going to keep eating you all day until I’m full.” The words seemed to have gotten Yijeong more turned on then he thought because yes he did like putting up a little fight with his demon. Yijeong knew it was also a turn on for Kyungil as well. Pressing his forehead against the glass of his window , The young man made loud mewls as Kyungil speed started to pick up and the next thing he knew Kyungil hit his buddle of nerves causing Yijeong to cry out louder and slamming his forehead into the glass.  
“Ah FUCK! YES YES!” Kyungil growled before grabbing the back of Yijeongs hair and yanked him to look into his dark blue eyes.

 

“Your body fucking wants me in you Yijeong. You may be my contractor but I’m the master right fucking now. “ God those words sent what little blood Yijeong had left right into his hard cock.  
“Y-Yes..Yes master My body wants you...I want you,. I want your cock to fill me good until it’s leaking out of me please fill me master please plea-Oh god yes!!!!” At this point Yijeong was to deep with in his lust and Kyungil was most likely loving it. The sounds of Yijeongs screams of pleasure were most likely loud enough for his neighbors to hear. Drool was starting to come down the boys mouth and his stomach was tightening, Yijeong was close and when Kyungil thrusted in him one more time Yijeong arched his back against Kyungils chest as he finally hit his climax paining his stomach with his own cum. He heard Kyungil chuckle be hide him and groaned as Yijeong felt himself clenched tightly around the demons member. A grunt was heard making Yijeong sob out in bliss as he felt Kyungil release inside him. Both panted for a moment but Yijeong felt himself collapse onto his pillows. 

Wincing slightly as Kyungil pulled out of him but he began to relax as he felt his demon run his back gently. It was moments like these after rough sex that Yijeong found himself quite giddy. Kyungil may be a demon in bed but he was strangle gentle to him afterwards, Maybe it had to do with if he did hurt Yijeong it would hurt him as well thanks to their contract which has him from never hurting Yijeong. It was a rule all demons had unless their contractors told them they could be a little bit hurt if it brought them pleasure. Rolling onto his side Yijeong gave a tiny squeak as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Mmm you full now?” Yijeong asked as his back was pressed once again against Kyungil strong chest.  
“Yeah but I might ask for more later but I need my little Yijeong to rest before round two.” A loud groan was heard before Yijeong smacked his hand weakly.  
“Ugh…Hold on I need to text Dokyun..” Yijeong mumbled as he reached for his phone sending a quick text to his boss that he wont be coming in for the day. 

 

“What made you so hungry in the first place?” Yijeong asked after five minutes of nothing but silence and Kyungil is snuggling up against Yijeong.  
“Oh the purple haired boy and his fuck face of a demon were fucking and I could taste it..fucking gross so I wanted to taste something better.” Yijeong rolled onto his side with his eyes slightly wide.  
“Oh and they most likely heard us and will have a other round…Swear Boney fingers thinks he’s better then me. Ha in his fucking dreams…Feel so bad for the kid he contracted too.”

“You and Junhyuk can’t make a game of who’s better at sex with me and Moonkyu! We are only human!” Yijeong moved his hand to smack the Incubus arm. He had forgotten in his lust filled haze that the two of them loved next door to a other contracted pair, Moonkyu and his demon Junhyuk. Both boys seem get along and even befriended each other but not so much their demons hell everythime they are near one of them tries to attack the other claws out and fangs beard. 

“Yeah well that gives me a better reason for us to have round two now but I don’t want you to pass out of me while I fuck you again because that’s no fun.”

Yijeong gave a loud sigh at his demon but moved back into snuggling him. “I swear to god you’re the worst..”

“Oh hush I’m your best.”

Even Yijeong could not lie about that. “Shut up.”


End file.
